<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOST FIC HELPPP by ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907136">LOST FIC HELPPP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit/pseuds/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit'>ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, JARVIS - Freeform, Morgan is a genius, Oblivious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, deaged Peter Parker, lost fic, timetraveled peter parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit/pseuds/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I’m looking for a fanfic. About Peter time travel to Post-infinity war. Tony has mostly gotten over Peter being dusted. Then Peter kinda time travels into Tony’s Lab. And he’s 5/4. Morgan and Jarvis figure this out quickly but Pepper and tony are oblivious. </p><p> </p><p>Peter hates baths in this fic btw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I found it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Found it is https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481821?view_full_work=true !! Thanks everyone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>